Gollum's Redemption
by Riv
Summary: Gollum suffers with the call of the ring, will he ever redeem himself for past acts?
1. Friendship?

I dunno whether this is all AU or not 'cause my memory of The Two Towers is hazy at best so maybe it is, maybe it isn't, you have been warned. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of thisssss, damnssss it precioussssss!!! J.R.R Tolkien I praise u! 

Archive: Not that you'd actually wanna do that but anyway. If u wanna put this or any of my other fan fics anywhere just ask. Tell me where it's going and I'll probably say yes. 

Pairings: Hmmmm.....none yet. 

Rating: PG 

Main Characters: Gollum / Smeagol, Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

***This is Gollum / Smeagol's evil side***

_*This is Gollum / Smeagol's good side*_

**_'Anybody else's thoughts'_**

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

. 

. 

**Gollum's Redemption**

. 

Gollum scampered on with unwavering energy as they continued their relentless quest towards Mordor. He glanced back at the four hobbits and watched with those mournful pale yellow eyes like moons shining out of his face. He watched carefully as Frodo stumbled over the rocks and nearly fell, but before he could react Sam had pulled Frodo to his feet. Gollum switched his eyes to Merry and Pippin, who joked as they tripped along, not acknowledging the danger they were in. 

"Mister Frodo, perhaps we should stop for the night, it's getting dark?", Sam suggested. Gollum scowled angrily as Sam fussed over Frodo. 

***Nassssty hobbit alwayssss sssteealssss nice masster*** 

_*But hobbit is master's friend we must be nice to him_* 

Frodo nodded blankly as he stared numbly out into the night as though he were possessed by a demon of the night. Gollum rubbed his hands and watched as the hobbits settled down. 

***Nassssty fat hobbit, we sssshould kill him and eat him***

_*NO!!! He is master's friend, we cannot hurt him*_

**_*He isss ssstealing masster from ussss, he issss*_**

_*No he isn't master likes us, he does!*_

***No, he doessssn't he triessss to sssteal precioussssss from usssss, yesss he doessss, he hassss our precioussssss***

"Hey, Gollum, are yi alright?", Pippin asked sitting down beside Merry, Gollum looked up sharply and saw that all four hobbits were looking at him. 

"Yesss, Gollum isssss fine", he replied, hopping down off the rock he was perched on and scampering over to the sparse bushes around them, he scrabbled around underneath their prickly branches and reached forward, searching hopefully for anything edible. 

"Hey, Smeagol. Where are you going?", Frodo called snapping out of his trance,as Gollum scuttled deeper under the bushes. 

"Leave him Mister Frodo, the futher away that creature is from the ring the better", Sam scoffed, Gollum's skin tingled with rage and he slid out from under the bush, cutting his hand as he did so. He yelped in pain as blood began to trickle down his hand. 

"What's wrong Smeagol?", Frodo asked, getting to his feet and walking over to the once hobbit. Sam shot Pippin and Merry a confused and disgusted look, he couldn't understand why Frodo spent so much time fussing over that vile creature. 

**_'After all it's not as though it has feelings'_**, Sam thought bitterly as Frodo reached Gollum's side. 

"What's wrong Smeagol?", Frodo repeated, crouching beside Gollum who was cradling his cut hand. 

"Gollum cut hisss hand, it issss nothing, nice hobbit sssshouldn't worry", Gollum whimpered, Frodo reached out and took hold of Gollum's wrist, pulling it slightly so to see the damage. 

"We've got some water and cloth, I'll wash and bandage it for you", Frodo offered to Sam's disbelief. 

"Mister Frodo! We need that water or we'll die of thirst", Sam protested, Frodo turned to glare angrily at Sam who recoiled in fear at the viciousness present in Frodo's cool blue eyes. 

"We don't need all that water Sam and it won't take much to clean up his hand", Frodo snarled, even Gollum looked shocked at Frodo's anger. 

"Gollum doesssn't want nice massster to die, no. Maybe other hobbit issss right, Gollum issss okay", Gollem said, despite the throbbing pain pulsating in his long, skinny fingers as the pain increased. 

_*See? Master wants to help us, he does like us*_

***But what about nasssssty fat hobbit? He doessssn't like usssss. Massster might turn againsssst ussss, he might lisssten to fat hobbit***

"Come on, let's get you fixed up", Frodo said, suddenly very cheery and trouble free as he strolled back over to the other three hobbits and unbuckled his backpack. He pulled out a container of water and a dark blue cloth he had picked up all the way back in Rivendell, he was sure that, like all other elfin crafted things, it would contain some healing powers amongst its threads. Gollum crept cautiously over to the hobbit's camp and waited as Frodo unscrewed the lid of the water bottle. 

"Give me your hand Smeagol", Frodo ordered, Gollum reached out his hand and winced as Frodo poured some water onto his palm. After that Frodo used a small washing rag to carefully clean out Gollum's trembling hand before wrapping the elfin cloth around the cut. 

"There you go Smeagol, good as new", Frodo commented, packing the water bottle back in his bag, "We're about to have dinner, care to join us?". 

***Why isssss he being nice to ussssss? He musssst me up to ssssomething, yesssss***

****_*Not everyone wants to hurt us, the nice master likes us*_

__***Don't be fooled....you cannot trusssst him he ssstole it, yessss the Bagginsssss sssstole it***

****_*No! Shut up, that was the nasty old Baggins, master is nice, he won't hurt us. Now go away and leave me alone*_

__***You are a fool, yessss you will be hurt***

****"Come on Gol.....Smeagol", Pippin quickly corrected himself at Frodo's sharp look, "There's plenty of food to go around." That was stretching reality, they had barely enough food to last them another day if only four of them ate. 

"Actually......", Merry started, not quite catching onto why Pippin was pushing the truth. Pippin gave him a quick look and Merry nodded, suddenly catching onto what they were doing. 

"If nice hobbitsssss don't mind.........", Gollum said carefully. 

"Of course we don't, the more the merrier", Pippin smiled, opening his pack and pulling out his food pouch, he dug out some bread and cheese and handed it around. 

"Thankyou.....", Gollum trailed off, not quite sure what to call Pippin. 

"Call me Pippin, pal. Everyone else does", Pippin smiled, "Now I bet you Frodo never told you about my aunt and the runaway carriage did he? Well.........". Sam scowled and tucked into his food but as his bitter feelings spread through his body the bread began to taste like coal and the cheese like bark. He sent angry glares over at Gollum and watched as Gollum was accepted into the circle. 

**_'I hate him, I wish he'd never been born. I wish Bilbo had killed him when he had the chance', _**Sam thought as he watched Frodo talk animatedly to the creature. 


	2. Tumbling

YAY!!! Reviews...doncha just love them!! The more you send the faster I type!! 

Don't own, so don't sue. All pray to Tolkien!!! 

Also how is 'elfin' spelt because I'm sure I've misspelt it!! 

. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

***This is Gollum / Smeagol's evil side***

_*This is Gollum / Smeagol's good side*_

**_'Anybody else's thoughts'_**

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

. 

**Gollum's Redemption**

Gollum tossed in his sleep as nightmares pagued his head and forced images of pain and agony into his mind, pounding like hammers in his head. Deagol flashed across, his eyes staring into Gollum's skull, blaming him entirely. His family appeared before him, images of them kicking him and hitting him. Suddenly darkness collapsed over his eyes. 

***He'sssss going to betray usssss, he issss, why can't you sssee it? You are a fool***

_*Leave me alone, get out of my head! Master showed us that he likes us, why must you be so distrusting?*_

***You cannot deny he isssss a Bagginssss, you can't can you?***

_*LEAVE ME ALONE!*_

Gollum awoke screaming with the four hobbits alose awake and staring at him. He felt ashamed and scared as he curlsed himself up into a tiny ball. 

"No preciousssss, leave preciousssss, yessss leave", he babbled aimlessly, rocking himself back and forth as he tried to calm himself down and chase away the horrific images in his head. Frodo was the first to approach Gollum and sat himself down on the rock beside Gollum. 

"Smeagol....are you okay Smeagol?", Frodo asked gently. 

"Smeagol isss sssorry Deagol.....he isssss......I'm ssssorry", Gollum wept up to the stars, "Sssssorry". Frodo sat and waited for Gollum to finish his outburst. 

"It's okay Smeagol, I'm sure Deagol has forgiven you", he said softly, Gollum sniffled a little before jumping to his feet and finding great interest in the rocks in front of him. 

**_'Poor Smeagol', _**Merry thought as he watched Gollum struggle with the pain he felt inside. 

**_'Aw the poor wee chap', _**Pippin mused, his heart breaking at the wrenching sight he had just seen. 

**_'Damn you stinker.....can't they see it's all an act you're putting on?', _**Sam thought bitterly, but even he, deep down, felt a twinge of sympathy for the once hobbit. 

"Come on Smeagol, we'll pack up and move on, we're all awake now so we might as well get going", Frodo suggested. Gollum sniffled in reply before starting to bound forward up the craggy path. The hobbits packed together their things before following Gollum up the path. 

"Poor guy, don't you wish someone could help him?", Merry asked as Gollum jumped over the top of the hilltop and began to scuttle down the other side. 

"I feel so sorry for the wee fella", Pippin commented, stumbling on a rock and tripping forward a few steps. Frodo sighed and looked at the ring around his neck, was he to become like Gollum? 

"He deserves all he's getting", Sam replied gruffly, shaking away his conscience. 

"He's suffered for so many years, I should have thought he'd paid for what he did a long time ago, why should he still be punished?", Frodo asked, watching as Gollum stopped to wait for the hobbits. 

"He murdered someone, he deserves to suffer, why can't you see that?", Sam demanded. Frodo spun around, anger blazing in his eyes, he stepped in to glare at Sam. 

"Are you so thick and small minded you can't look past what he's done and find it in you're heart to forgive him?", Frodo demanded. Sam recoiled and Merry and Pippin watched nervously. 

"Massster.... There isssss ssssomething nassssty coming.....nassssty", Gollum whined suddenly as a peculiar lightheadedness over came Sam and he crumpled to the floor in a faint. 

. 

Sam looked around fearfully, where was everyone, he couldn't see them....where were they??? 

"Frodo, Merry, Pippin", he called, running through the black and stumbling over things he could not see. Then, out of sheer desperation, he shouted. 

"Gollum!". A shuffle was heard and he looked around to see something that looked like Gollum...or so he thought. On closer examination he realized that it was not even alive... 

"Who are you?", Sam asked, his voice shaking. 

"You are in my mind...I am Smeagol...", the form replied. 

. 

. 

I know it's short but I got writer's block part of the way through, the next chapter will be longer...I promise!! 

Read and Review. 


	3. Deep

Woah! It's been a while hasn't it? Sorry guys I'm taking some of my GCSE's a year early and my teachers just LOVE giving out coursework and homework that covers my kitchen table! Anyway I'll try and update more often, but no promises. As always thanks for all the reviews, they mean a lot to me. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

***This is Gollum / Smeagol's evil side***

_*This is Gollum / Smeagol's good side*_

**_'Anybody else's thoughts'_**

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

**Gollum's Redemption**

Sam felt his head start to spin and he struggled to focus on Smeagol's face, it looked almost the same as Gollum's not of the creatures hobbit form. In place of the deep lines of hatred that Gollum's face was covered with where patches of naivety and innocence that didn't suit Sam's feelings of the body. Smeagol's body was constantly fading in and out of visibility and a few times Sam had to look twice to see if his body was actually still there. 

"Why am I here?", Sam demanded, meaning to sound harsh and in control but he was disgusted to discover his voice actually came out as little more than a nervous squeak. Smeagol cocked his head on one side and crouched down, looking at his hands with great interest. 

"You do not like me Samwise", Smeagol commented simply, Sam opened his mouth to speak but could think of no reply to the comment. 

"Why do you not like me Samwise?", Smeagol asked, looking closely at his hands and frowning, Sam licked his lips which had gone very dry and tried to voice his thoughts. No matter how he looked at it he couldn't justify his hatred of Smeagol, Gollum yes but Smeagol was the gentler, naive personality and he had never done anything to Sam. 

"It doesn't matter", Smeagol said suddenly, getting up from his awkward crouched position, "You cannot stay here forever, Frodo, Pippin and Merry will be worried about you, but don't think it is over Sam, it is only just beginning". 

"What do you mean?", Sam called, sitting up suddenly and finding himself back in reality with Frodo, Merry and Pippin all crouching beside him with troubled and worried looks covering their little hobbit faces. Gollum was stood to the side, looking slightly out of it but mostly his normal self. 

"What does who mean Sam?", Frodo asked, helping Sam sit up, "Are you all right? You just collapsed". Sam found his head was still spinning and he groaned in pain. 

"I'm fine Mister Frodo, I don't suppose I got much sleep last night and it all caught up with me", Sam lied, after all he couldn't turn around and tell the others that he had been talking to Gollum's 'good' personality in a void could he? They would think he was mad, either that or trying to get sympathy to back up his hatred of Gollum. Frodo frowned in disbelief and helped Sam to his feet, his eyes still glistening with concern. 

"Shouldn't you sit down for a wee bit", Pippin asked as Sam stumbled precariously forward, trying to regain the use of his legs again. 

"No, no, no", Sam protested, "I told you, I'm fine. Let's keep going before one of those blasted wraiths catches up with us or we meet an Orc". As he said this he raised his eyes and they met with Gollum's. 

_*You cannot escape your thoughts Sam*_, a voice invaded his head and made him cringe with pain, he gritted his teeth and struggled against the urge to cry out in agony. 

**'I don't intend on escaping my thoughts, why are you in my head?'**, Sam thought angrily to himself, hoping it was someway for him to communicate with Smeagol. He couldn't understand why he and that creature were sharing thoughts, should it not be Frodo and Smeagol? After all, both were under the influence of the ring. 

"Well if you're up to it then I say we get moving", Merry said, hoping to make the atmosphere less icy, "Smeagol...lead the way". With a last meaningful glance at Sam, Smeagol scampered forward and over the rocks, heading towards the top of the rocky outcrop they had been climbing for the last day or so but still hadn't reached the summit of. 

**'Why is he in my head'**, Sam mused thoughtfully, trying to understand the entire situation and go over it in his head**, 'First everyone wants to give Smeagol a chance and he's been acting almost normal for the past few days, then he has that nightmare, I argue with Frodo and now I can hear Smeagol's thoughts'**

_*And I can hear yours Samwise*_, a voice suddenly commented from the back of Sam's mind and pushing his thoughts into pandemonium. Again Sam gritted his teeth, this time the pain was pulsating through his head like a numbing drill that wanted to purge him off all thoughts except the ones Smeagol put into his head. 

_*No Samwise that isn't true, you must think as well, I simply push you mind in directions to seek the answers*_, Smeagol whispered. 

**'How can you know the answers? What are you talking about?'**, Sam demanded, almost becoming distressed in his need to discover what was going on in his head and why. 

_*If I told you that it would spoil the the game wouldn't it Samwise?*, _Smeagol asked. 

**'This isn't a game!', **Sam cursed angrily in his head, and following that there was silence...cold and unforgiving silence... 

*** 

** 

I'm not convinced this chapter runs very smoothly and I'm not very happy with the way I've put it together so I'm sorry, I'll edit it and repost it if necessary. 


	4. Thought Provoking

Shock horror, I completely forgot that half of my fics existed, this one included and haven't updated for months....possibly a year...oops. Anyway thanks to: 

**Rosa Cotton **- Sorry, with everything going on it got forgotten about. Many apologies. 

**HazardousRaptor - **I'll try to make the chapters a bit longer, they are a bit short aren't they? 

**Cstini - **Sorry about the confusion, I'll try and sort it out a bit. 

**Hyel** - Um.........nothing specific as such to say to you but hey. 

. 

**This is Gollum / Smeagol's evil side**

_This is Gollum / Smeagol's good side_

**_'Anybody else's thoughts'_**

. 

**Gollum's Redemption**

Sam shifted again in his sleep, he couldn't quite place what it was that prevented him from sleeping but it attacked his mind uncontrollably, demanding his full attention and forbidding angrily that Sam fall into sleep. Despite the exhaustion which was slowly forcing its way into Sam's body his eyes wouldn't close and he would tumbled into a dream. 

**_'This is getting ridiculous' _**, he mused, turning over onto his front and laying his chin on the back of his hands as he stared into the darkness. He sighed and lowered his head, desperately begging his body to allow him sleep. As if responding in some way to his begging he felt sleep suddenly descend upon him and he drifted into a deep slumber. 

**Stupid, fat hobbit, falls asleep when master needs him the most**. Sam jumped in his sleep, suddenly desperate to awaken but stuck in sleep. He struggled against his mind's manacles but to no joy as they held him tight in a death like grasp that couldn't be broken. 

**_'What are you doing you filthy creature? Leave Mister Frodo alone...you hear me?', _**Sam called out in his mind, his whole being desperate to help his friend. A high pitched, child-like laughed resounded throughout his head and he struggled even harder against the darkness which was holding him tightly 

**Stupid hobbit can't help his master now, he wanted sleep and now sleep hobbit must have**. Again the laugh echoed in his head, what was going on? He didn't understand any of this. All of a sudden silence appeared and Sam tumbled into nothingness. 

. 

"Smeagol can sense something...something is coming", Sam awoke to Smeagol whimpering beside him, peering over the rocks above them, part of him wanted to lash out at Smeagol and shut him up but the other part was too confused to even considering doing something to the corrupt hobbit. He rolled over onto his back and squinted against the light, what exactly had happened the previous night? It seemed like it had happened such a long time ago and Sam's already troubled mind was forced into turmoil as he looked around for Frodo. 

"Morning Sam", Frodo greeted, Sam frowned slightly in confusion before hiding his feelings, Frodo seemed fine so what had that voice been saying to him? He couldn't recall if it had been Smeagol he'd been talking to or someone completely different. All he knew was that he had a huge headache that didn't feel like it was going anywhere quickly and a head full of questions that needed answering but didn't seem like they were going to be answered. 

_Answers will come soon enough Samwise, _Sam recognized the voice immediately as Smeagols. He was about to respond when he realized that there was no way the voice last night had been Smeagols, it had been to vicious, too angry and too full of hate to be Smeagols. 

_You're right Sam...wasn't Smeagol last night...Smeagol heard everything though...we must watch master very carefully, _Sam didn't have the strength to argue with Smeagol and got up to pack away his stuff, ready for the long day ahead. 

**_'I just hope you know what you're doing'_**, Same thought, **_'If anything happens to Mister Frodo you'll be sorry'_**. He couldn't quite catch what Smeagol said next but decided not to pursue the issue, because if Smeagol was right about one thing it was that Frodo was definitely facing some kind of trouble soon. 

"I just wish I knew what it was", Sam whispered, "How do I protect Frodo from something that I don't know what it is, when it's going to attack or what it intends to do?". Frodo glanced at Sam in confusion, wondering why the other hobbit was mumbling to himself. 

"Are you okay Sam? Did you sleep alright?", Frodo asked, concern in his eyes. Sam nodded in reply. 

"Aye I'm okay...just a bit exhausted I guess...nothing I can't deal with...are we ready to go then?", he lied, hoping that Frodo wouldn't see through his 'mask'. Frodo glanced at Sam one final time before nodding and picking up his belongings. 

"Lead the way Smeagol", he called out as the small creature began to scamper up the rocks, still mumbling about danger to himself. 


End file.
